1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting of printed matter. In particular, the present invention relates to the support of various reading and/or viewing printed material including books, brochures, catalogs and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
As the volume of literature increases, additional costs are associated with the manufacture of printed material, including books, brochures, catalogs, magazines, and the like. Some of this printed matter becomes very large or heavy, particularly because of their tremendous volume or size. Despite the advancement of literature and information, conventional methods of manufacture in the art of bookbinding has been relatively constant and has essentially been limited to (i) case binding and (ii) perfect binding. Traditional Smyth sewn books require a series of arranging, sewing, and gluing steps to adhere signatures (sections of the entire book) to the cover spine. Typically, textbooks and other large-mass books employ the Smyth sewn binding technique.
Perfect bound books mainly require an adhesive binding between the book block and the cover. After the technological booms following World War II, perfect binding became an economical option for many publishers, making it a common practice in contemporary times. Nearly all paperback books, telephone books, and other small-mass books are bound using the perfect binding technique.
Large-mass books are typically perfect bound or bound using the Smyth sewn technique. Many of these large-mass books are published in the form of textbooks or trade books for school students. Such large and heavy books take their toll on those who have to carry these books on a daily or regular basis, typically students. The American Chiropractic Association (ACA) and the American Occupational Therapy Association (AOTA) states that children should not carry more than 10% of their bodyweight. Researchers have found, however, that children are carrying 22% of their bodyweight in studies conducted in the United States.
The National Safety Council states that according to the US Consumer Product Safety Commission there were more than 21,000 backpack related injuries that ended up being treated in emergency rooms, clinics and doctors' offices in 2003. The range of these injuries was widespread from contusions, to sprains, and even fractures.
Some subject matters require new versions of texts in order to account for changes that took place after the initial publication of the book. Using bookbinding methods of the art, the entire text is replaced when revisions are made to a sufficient number of sections. Some fields, such as legal texts, use “pocket parts,” which are smaller independent sections showing only the changes; but the main body of text is unchanged, and both the main body of text and the pocket part must be referenced in order to read the actual updated text. Using existing techniques of the art, there is no other way to replace merely a section of the book.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a more effective technique for manufacturing printed matter such that portions of the printed matter may be carried independently of the other portions, and allowed to be changed, revised or replaced without having to do so for the entire volume in which such portion is a part. The technique should be simple to understand, use and manufacture so that it provides an efficient and less costly alternative to constant volume changes and/or provides an efficient method of carrying just one portion of a large size or volume printed matter.